Letters From The Desk Drawer
by ThereisnoSyntaxhere
Summary: After all was said and done and the Void Ship docked in Ravenloss once more, a series of letters were found in the desk drawer of one Tomix Danao. Some sent, some not, some that had never even seen the light of day until now. These are those letters. This is the story they tell.
1. June 8

Hero—

As you seemed to be so eager to aid me in retrieving the Dusk Key, I feel it best to inform you that I've recently finished translating the runes to the location of the Flax Key. I'll be waiting for your return in Ravenloss; just don't take too long to get here. Greed's still out there after all.

—Tomix


	2. June 15

Hero—

Thank you for introducing me to Ash. I was unaware that Falconreach hadn't yet switched to a more conventional postal service yet. And here I thought couriers were a dying breed.

Sadly I've yet to finish translating the location of the Ember Key. There are some overlapping runes, from what I can tell it's in a shop, or some place with a similar function to one, but I've yet to figure out exactly what. I'll keep you posted as to when I do.

Solstice Celebration? I'm more partial to the Winter Solstice rather than the Summer Solstice, but I'll try to make it if I can.

Write to me when you get this. Or better, head to Ravenloss.

—Tomix


	3. June 23

Hero—

What's this I hear of an underwater city? Try not to get sick when you're down there, we have work to do.

And sorry that I missed the Solstice Celebration. It's hard to tell the days down here.

On the bright side, I've managed to finish translating. Try to get back ▓▓▓▓ to Ravenloss when you can.

—Tomix

* * *

_Compiler's Note, though the words are scratched out, it seems that the letter originally stated "back to me" rather than "back to Ravenloss". Make of this as you will, reader._


	4. June 27

Hero

Sorry to hear about the nightmares. There's not much I can do about them I'm afraid, as Soulweavers don't work with the mind, and Dreamweavers are exclusively found among the faeries in Dreamwood. Here's hoping you get well soon, and this elfin friend of yours makes it out okay.

I've yet to see Riadne again, so no, but I'll ask her when I get the chance. I doubt she'd be willing to help though, it seems like a gross misuse of arachnomancy. And magic in general.

And no, I haven't noticed anything of the sort. Ravenloss is underground, remember? The temperature tends to stay constant.

And again, try and get better, alright? With lack of sleep and the chill from the water, you could easily get sick. And then you'd just be no help at all.

—Tomix


	5. June 30

_Compiler's note, this letter seems to have been sent back and forth repeatedly. Make of that what you will._

* * *

I told you so.

* * *

_Compiler's note, in a different color of ink is a rather crude drawing of a woman proclaiming "Meh!" The recipient of the letter, one Miss Hero, has since admitted to drawing the image._

* * *

That's not very nice Hero.

* * *

**Well nuts to you, I'm sick, I don't need to be nice right now.**

* * *

Rude.

* * *

**:P**


	6. July 9

Hero—

Two things: one, I am not travelling to an underwater city, I don't care if you say the water's breatheable, I don't trust it, and second, how do you expect to eat soup underwater? The broth would just mix in with the water around you.

And, Hero? You should really see someone about those nightmares. Like, as soon as possible. Because that just isn't normal.

—Tomix


	7. July 12

Hero,

This actually isn't the strangest request that's been made of me. You should see some of the commissions I've gotten.

Though I've never been one for stories at bedtime, I did love to read them as a child. I think I still remember a few of them.

I've included one in the envelope, though it turned out to be a bit more gruesome story than I remembered, so I don't know if it will help with your nightmares.

Sweet dreams,

Tomix

* * *

_Compiler's note, according to one Ms. Hero, originally attached to this letter was a retelling of the story Prince Lindworm, which has unfortunately been lost to time. Ms. Hero deeply regrets not being able to locate the story, adding "It helped keep my mind off things in a pretty messed up time, though it wasn't near as gruesome as Tom made it sound like at first, the wuss."_

_Make of that what you will, readers._


	8. July 18

Hero,

I need you to come back to Ravenloss, I've decoded the location of the Ember Key. The area it's in is rather large, I'm going to need some help in finding it. Plus, you really should get back on land for a bit. You're honestly starting to scare me here.

See you soon,

Tomix

* * *

_Compiler's note, on the back of this letter was scrawled odd symbols and great smudges of ink. The origin of these symbols is unclear, though Miss Hero admits it is likely she produced them, as the proximity to Kathool was having odd affects on her sleeping patterns. She has also, however, admitted no memory of the scrawlings. Make of that what you will, readers._

_We have reproduced them here to the best of our ability, but some of the symbols have been lost to time._

**⁑ ₠ ₡ ₢ ₣ ₤ ₥ ₦ ₧ ₨ ₪ ₫ € ₭ **

**₮ ₯ ℀ ℁ ℂ ℄ ℅▒ ℆ ℇ ℈ ℉ ℔ ஐ **

**℘∇ ∈ ∉ ℣ ℤ ℥**

** Ω ℧ ℨ ℩ ℺ **

**≈ ๑۩۩. ⅀ ⅍ ⅎ∀ ∁ ∂ ∃ ∄ ∅ ∆ ∊ ∋ ∌ ∍ ∎ ∏ ∐ ∑**


	9. July 30

_Compiler's note, this letter seems to have been sent back and forth repeatedly. Make of that what you will._

* * *

Hero,

I don't know where he got the idea, but Aspar seems to think you and I are dating. Please help.

Tomix

* * *

**Okay that's just hilarious.**

**Tell him we've been together for eight months.**

**~Hero**

* * *

Hero I haven't even known you that long seriously please this is getting really embarrassing

HE IS PLANNING OUR HONEYMOON

HELP

* * *

**Tell him I want a romantic getaway in Lolosia.**

* * *

You two are adorable.


End file.
